


On a Timer

by Camteen17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Prompto/Noctis if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camteen17/pseuds/Camteen17
Summary: Noctis is engaged to Lunafreya, and I'm supposed to be happy. I am, but I also know something no one else does. I am dying. When Noctis banished the star scourge, he banished what made my systems function. My human body has been able to keep me alive for this long, but I know I don't have much longer.AU where Noctis and Luna live after defeating Ardyn.DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot





	On a Timer

Noctis is engaged to Lunafreya, and I'm supposed to be happy. I am, but I also know something no one else does. I am dying. When Noctis banished the star scourge, he banished what made my systems function. My human body has been able to keep me alive for this long, but I know I don't have much longer.

The process is slow, and excrutiating, to put it mildly. It starts off with the occasional dizzy spells and light headedness. Then transitions into poor blood circulation, and loss of feeling in your limbs. Until eventually your body just completely gives up and you lye there, wasting away.

I only know all of this because I visited the witch in Malmalam Thicket. I had been having really bad headaches and the doctors of Lucis had no idea what was happening. So I decided unconventional medicine was a better option. She told me exactly what was happening and she just gave me potions to dull the pain of deteriorating. She said there was nothing that could be done about saving me. She did give me a word of advice, though. She told me to tell my friends about this, so that they could know what was going to happen.

I tried, I really did. But, the night I wanted to tell everyone, Ignis unveiled his newest recipe and told everyone he was opening a bakery. Gladio then chimed in saying that he and Iris were starting a self defense school in Lucis. And even Noct and Luna had news of their own. They were expecting.

How the hell was I supposed to tell them? I didn't want to bring down the mood with my news, so I offered if any of them needed professional pictures taken, I would do it for no charge. They took it as a friend's discount, but the reality was much darker than they would ever expect. Needless to say, nothing was said about my condition that night.

The next day, felt so much worse than the days before. I was having a hard time standing, and knew that I was about to transition into the second phase. I grabbed for a potion, and drank a little bit. It soothed my nausea, and helped me regain the ability to walk straight.

A knock at my door surprises me. I look at the clock and notice that it's just a little after two o clock. Noctis and Luna would be at the citadel, dealing with legal stuff. Ignis and Gladio would probably be off, preparing their businesses for opening day. I opened my door, and was shocked to find none other than Cindy at my door.

"Hey sug" her thick accent brought back so many memories. Ones where I wasn't slowly passing away.

"Hey Cind. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Got a call bout a blonde near Malamam, and caller said they seen 'em wit' me. Figured I'd stop by to figure out why you were all the way out there" Cindy said, stepping into my apartment.

"I was just seeing what kind of shots I could get out there" I lied.

"Nice! Now tell me the real reason, sunshine"

I sighed. There really was no getting past Cindy. She may look like a dumb country blonde, but she was actually very perseptive. She once caught Gladio and Ignis fucking in the Regalia because when she made a comment about a stain, Ignis tensed ever so slightly. She knew who the culprits were right then and there.

"Well, okay. I'll tell you, but this stays between us" I say, sighing.

"Got it, hun"

I start to explain the star scourge and how it was used by Nifflehiem to manufacture not only MT's, but deamons as well. And that when the star scourge was destroyed, everything it brought to life, died. This seemed to get the gears turning in her head because I could see her making connections.

"Oh honey, don't tell me..."

"I am an MT. I had the star scourge within my body and coursing throughout my veins. Now that it's gone, I'm on a timer"

Tears started to form in her eyes, as she listened to me. I don't know which was worse, seeing her cry for the first time, or me not crying at all. I had become so aware of my own future, I really didn't have a reaction to it anymore.

"Oh hon, do the others know?"

"No. I was gonna tell them, but they all had great big news, and I didn't want to spoil the evening" I admitted.

"So what now? You just gonna live your life until you eventually just kick it?"

"That's all I can do. The witch in the thicket was the one who explained everything. I have potions to ease the pain, but it's not preventable"

"We have to get the guys over here. They have to know!"

"Cindy wait! I want to tell them on my own. I don't want to make them worry about me by rushing over here. I want to have a nice dinner and a pleasant evening with them and explain everything over a home cooled meal" I say, sighing once again.

"Okay fine. But make sure it's soon. We don't know how much longer you have, and the sooner they know, the sooner they can say their goodbyes" Cindy said walking over to me.

"Will do. I want you there, for support. Please?"

"Of course Prompto"

So I called everyone up, and made plans for dinner the following night. They all sounded thrilled with the idea. Ignis and Gladio said they would be there for sure, but Noct said he wasn't sure he could make it. Well, 2/3 isn't awful right?

Eventually, it the next day rolls around and I can't stop fidgeting on my couch as I await the unsuspecting guests. I feel someone sit beside me, and look up to see Cindy placing her hands over mine. I smile at her, thinking of all the time I spent pining after her on the road.

A knock at the door breaks me from my thoughts as I get up to answer it. I stumble a little from the slight dizziness, and take a sip from the potion in my pocket. I open the door to see Ignis and Gladio, with Iris and Aranea behind them. Guess everyone was entitled to a plus one right?

"Where's Noct?" I asked, hoping he was hiding behind someone.

"Got held up with work. All the new diplomatic stuff really piles up" Gladio said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I just shrugged, and invited them inside. I guess I'll just have to tell Noct some other time. For now, all that mattered was letting these guys know exactly what was going on. I smiled as I made my way to the dining table where everyone else was already seated.

It was well into dinner that Iggy finally popped the question on everyone's mind. He asked why I had wanted to meet at my apartment, and so soon after we had just seen each other. I looked to Cindy and she just gave a little crooked smile.

"Guys, I'm dying"

Dead silence filled the room. It was so quiet, you could hear the tennants two floors below us. I looked at everyone and they had the same expression on their faces disbelief with a hint of shock.

"Prompto, what do you mean?" Ignis said collecting himself the fastest.

"Well, you guys know I'm an MT right?"

"Yeah. So what blondie?"

"Well you know how the Niffs made those things right?"

Everyone was kinda confused. It was evident all over their faces. That is, until Aranea immediately stood up so fast her chair fell behind her. She looked absolutely horrified.

"No. That's not...."

"Aranea, what's what's going on?"

"Guys, they pumped the star scourge into our bodies. They made us deamon/robot hybrids"

Ignis came to the conclusion as Aranea because he just stared at me in complete terror. He looked as if someone told him he was no better than a McDonald's burger flipper.

"Someone better explain what the fuck in going on!" Gladio growled.

"When Noctis erased the star scourge, it caused everything infected with that horrible disease to die" I said, tears coming to my own eyes as I watched not only Gladio, but Iris too, finally catch on to what the other two already figured out.

"Oh Six!"

"Prom no! This has to be a joke"

I let the tears fall, as I heard Iris' plea. I wanted it to be a joke so badly. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave everyone behind so soon.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just thought that this would be the best way to tell everyone. That way, we'd have good memories of tonight even after I dropped the bombshell" I admitted, sniffling.

The rest of the night was spent finishing the meal, and lounging in my living room. I had managed to pour five glasses of wine, and one of apple juice. Iris is still underaged, after all.

We were recounting old adventures and playing games to try and lighten the mood. Laughs were exchanged and Ignis even chuckled, several times actually. This is how I want to go out. Not all mopey, but in a room where my friends were happy and smiling.

I went to play a card because it was my turn, when I lost my grip on my wine glass, and it fell to the floor, shattering. I set my cards on the table and just stared at the floor, knowing full well what this meant. I just looked at everyone and nodded slightly.

Cindy got some paper towels and cleaned up the mess, not allowing me to attempt standing. Everyone was silent, but I forced a smile to my face, and got one in return from Iris. At least someone appreciates my efforts.

"Back to it?" I ask picking my cards back up.

About an hour or so after the wine incident, Aranea and Ignis told me they needed to get home because Aranea had guard training and Ignis had to clear some stuff with a contractor early the next morning. I said goodbye and flashed a smile, they smiled back, though I could tell they were forced.

Iris was asleep on Gladio's lap when I returned. Say what you want about the Amacitias, they really do take comfort in their own presence. Cindy, Gladio, and I talked about random things until I decided to ask about his and Iris' plan.

"So, your school for self defense. Is it just one kind, or a combination of multiple martial arts?"

"It is going to be a mix of all the ones we were taught during our Crownsguard training. Plus, little bit more so Iris can teach some of her own unique style" Gladio said, finishing of his now third glass of wine.

"That's so cool. I am so happy that you are doing this. Reminds me of me before I met Noct"

"How so?" Cindy asked.

"Before I met Noct, I was helpless but I wanted to learn self defense. I saw it in movies and thought it looked so cool, I wanted to try it for myself. My parents never really took me seriously, and never registered me for any classes"

"No offense Prom, but your parents didn't really do a whole lot" Gladio said, shiftimg Iris' position in his lap.

"I mean, they made it possible for me to meet all of you"

"I guess that's true. Hey, Prom, I hate to cut this short, but Iris has school tomorrow, and I have to make sure the plumber doesn't fuck up the pipe work again" Gladio said, rising to his feet.

"It's cool, I get it. Thanks for coming over tonight" I said also standing.

I reached out and grabbed Gladio to support myself. Once I was steady, I gave him a quick hug sandwiching Iris between us. We broke apart, and he left, closing the door behind him.

Once I locked the door. I turned toward Cindy with tears in my eyes. I don't know if they were tears of joy that I had said goodbye and made the most of my time left, tears of sadness because I didn't want to say goodbye, or maybe tears of fear because I knew I didn't have very much time left.

All I did know was that I had said goodbye to all of my friends except two. Noctis and Lunafreya were both dear to me. Luna was the one that suggested I befriend Noctis, to which I am eternally greatful. And Noctis, where do I begin? I basically owe him my life. If it wasn't for him, I would've still been in Insomnia when it was all but leveled. He is my best friend, and I don't want him to be mad at me for not telling him sooner.

Time seemed to move much faster now, almost as if the universe wanted to put me out of my misery. It was a few months after the 'dinner party' that I found I did not have the energy to stand. Thus began the final phase of this journey.

It took a few more days before I realized just how laborious breathing was. Each breath was like breathing in needles. It was unbearable without the potion to numb the pain. I silently thanked the old witch again for being able to numb the pain of this process.

A knock at my door, brings me back to the realm of reality. I see the door open and I see Ignis, Aranea, Gladio, Iris, and Cindy, but I also see a mass of raven hair accompanied by a styled blonde up-do.

I just smiled at the couple before me. They looked at me, genuinely worried, but they didn't know what was wrong, that was obvious.

"Prom, what's wrong"

"Noct, Luna, I'm dying" I admit as I feel pain all throughout my chest.

The admission never got any easier. It never came with any less weight or was any less intense. It was just a matter of time before I was no longer a part of the living world anymore.

"Prompto, please, tell us what's wrong. We can fix this, I just know......."

"I'm affraid there's no fixing this one Luna. When Noct banished the star scourge......Aggh" I groaned, feeling unbearable pain shoot through my lungs.

"I can take it from here. Noctis, Lunafreya, Prompto, as you know is an MT. They essentially, ran on star scourge energy. When Noctis banished it......" Ignis said trailing off, not able to finish his explanation.

"I doomed Prompto" Noctis finished.

I knew he would blame himself. But he shouldn't. One lowly peasant over thousands of innocent lives? I think we all know which one is more important.

"Noct....... Please....... Needs of many........ Outweigh......... Needs of few" I said in between gasps.

Tears came to Noctis' eyes when my words registered. He knew what I was implying, but he didn't want to accept it. He looked around and saw everyone had a similar sombre expression.

"Prompto. I didn't know. I...."

"S'all good Noct....." I managed before I grimaced in agony.

I knew I wouldn't live past tonight. And it meant so much that I was able to spend it with everyone. They all updated me on how things were going.

Gladio and Iris' school had their grand opening yesterday, and Ignis' shop opened next week. Luna was about ready to give birth too, maybe in two months or so. Aranea had been promoted to the highest ranking official one could receive in the Lucis armed forces, and Cindy's garage had a boom in customers these past few days.

I smiled as my eyes became too heavy to hold open. A smile crossed my face as my the torturous pain I felt for almost a full year had finally began to subside. I gave a quick chuckle before I lost all feeling in my body. I was glad I didn't have to worry about them finding my body like I originally intended. This wasn't as bad as people made it seem. There wasn't a rush of pain, and in fact, I felt all of the pain fade away until I felt nothing. Now, all of the Starscourge is truly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea and I couldn't imagine any realistic ending to this story other than this. I hate doing this to Prompto, but it just felt like I had to.


End file.
